So in Love with Two
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. Kagome has been happy for three years with her boyfriend InuYasha. Then one day it all comes crashing down when she spots him with another woman. From there, her life is turned upside down, inside out by two men who save/help her by happenstance. From there she comes to know them, like and love them until something causes her to freak.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. ch 1 Where Reality Shatters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

A smile on her face as Kagome set up everything she would need. It was a special day, and it had to be perfect, just like this morning had been. Waking up to her boyfriend of three years. Snuggling and kisses with dark promises of what would await the other later tonight.

Even the thought had her feeling heat pool in the pit of her stomach. So, with a sigh, Kagome walked herself to the entrance of the little apartment. She was slipping her shoes on while grabbing her purse and cloth shopping bag. There were still a few hours left before Inuyasha would be home. And she wanted only the best for him, which means fresh ingredients from the corner market.

The trip to the outdoor market was short since it was only two blocks over. A thing Kagome was thankful for. Her apartment was very conveniently located. Near the market, mall, bus station, and work. So, if she wanted, she could either ride her bike or walk to where she worked.

At the site of the vegetable stand, Kagome waved hello to its proprietor, an elderly lady who loved to gossip. A small price for the farm-fresh veggies. When she got a toothy grin, Kagome began inspecting the daikon radishes, carrots, and celery that InuYasha loved in his homemade beef ramen. A dish Kagome had spent a year perfecting it to his taste.

"Oh, are you preparing a feast for your man, again?" the woman asked.

Giving a small soft hum in response, Kagome lifted a small bushel of carrots. Inspecting them with a critical eye before putting them back.

"A special occasion then. He must know how lucky he is to have a sweet girl like you," the woman sighed. "Maybe he'll pop the question tonight, then?"

Kagome paused in lifting another bushel of carrots. Her face felt hot as she thought about it. Three years of being together had her hopping. Since late, Inuyasha had been a bit more secretive than usual. And she'd smartly kept her mouth shut. She did not want to irritate him with questions.

"Oh, that blush tells me everything, Kagome," The woman chuckled at her expense.

Turning her head to look at the woman, Kagome went still. A flash of white and red catching her attention. Putting the bushel of carrots down, she moved through the stands, keeping from view. Until that flash of color turned into who she'd thought it was. There he was sitting at a small table outside of a romantic little cafe. Said cafe he never wanted to take her too.

"Oh, guess it's that time already," the woman said as she came up beside Kagome.

Not looking way, Kagome asked, "What do you mean?"

A gentle laugh came from the old woman, as a tall, black-haired woman, who looked oddly familiar, appeared by InuYasha — watching as he stood and embraced her — planting a very passionate kiss on the woman's lips. Which was returned in full?

"They meet at this time every Saturday. A pair of young lovebirds, they are," The woman said, explaining.

She was swallowing as her throat felt incredibly tight and dry. Kagome felt her bottom lip tremble. Pain blossomed where her head was supposed to be. Making an odd guttural sound in the back of her throat, Kagome turned, ignoring the old woman's questions and walked away. Numbness setting in as she kept herself from running and drawing attention to herself. Not wanting to go home, Kagome decided it would be best to wander for a while, attempting to get her thoughts in some semblance of order before she confronted her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 2 Alcohol Tilted Axis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa; nor do I own InuYasha, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

It had been hours since she had seen Inuyasha with another woman. A woman she knew all too well. It hurt, and that pain was mostly numbed now, thanks to the copious amounts of liquor she had imbibed since finding herself in a daze in the dark side of Tokyo. It was a small dive bar, loud music, and too much smoke in the air and pool. And, of course, Kagome had just sat down on the first open bar stool and ordered without thinking. When the bartender looked at her funny, she had done two things.

The first thing she had pulled out her ID Card to let him know she was more than of age for this. And the second was put a small stack of the twenties down and turned the top to the side, indicating that would be his tip if he kept the drinks going, which he did without asking questions. The more she drank, the hazier her day seemed. Eventually, she had pulled her phone out of her purse and shut it to silent, then off. Before she had done so, she had seen multiple texts and calls from her cheating, piece of shit, scumbag, now ex-boyfriend. As well as a few from Miroku and Sango.

She knew she should at least reply to those. But that would mean accepting what she saw — then causing stuff to blow out of proportion. As Sango and Miroku, while a couple, were both good friends with both InuYasha and her. And to make matters worse, they all worked together for the same company. Drama, that was the name of that stupid high school game, one she didn't want to play right now. With a lopsided grin, she signaled to Ruby, the bartender that was now on duty for the closing shift, to bring her another whiskey sour.

The way the woman raised her red eyebrows that matched her very red hair, giving credence to her name, Kagome wondered if the woman would try to cut her off. But the small sigh and smile of understanding in her all to green eyes, Kagome knew the woman was sympathizing with her. And another drink was placed before her. Smiling, Kagome lifted it and sipped at it and allowing the Whiskey to burn across her tongue and down her throat even if that burn was now heavily muted.

All too soon though, Kagome didn't know where the time went, Ruby was making the last drink, the last call — earning a loud boo from the other patrons. Kagome just smiled at the woman and slowly stood up from the stool she had been on for the last seven hours. Hissing and winching at the pain radiating from her hips into her lower back. The world tilted erratically around her, as she let her Reiki kick in from behind the barrier she used to hide it. It helped to sober her just enough before she put it back behind that barrier.

Leaving another solid twenty for Ruby, who looked a bit worried at her, Kagome waved and tottered out of the bar. Frowning at the cold night air hit her face. It proved she was shit-faced big time if it was causing her flesh to rise due to a chill of her alcohol heated body. But that was something she could deal with later. Now, she needed to find a hotel, pay with what little cash she had left to stay the night, so she could plot on what to do about her life. The last three years were gone, ruined. She refused to stay with InuYasha if he was cheating on her. That apartment was no longer their' or even 'home here' home. It was all a pretty lie.

Hiccuping, Kagome tasted the acidic taste of stomach bile. Making her pause, lean over, and steady herself by placing her hands on her knees. With slow, steady breaths, Kagome forced her body to calm down. As her ears picked up the sound of the gravel-covered pavement crunch as someone made their way towards her. Which, of course, was par for the course with her luck. Someone was potentially going to 'try' to take advantage of her because of how piss drunk she was.

That anger she had felt earlier came back with a vengeance just as she felt the aura of her potential assailant stop inches behind her. Making her eyes narrow as she stood up. Then a hand was on her shoulder, pulling her back. Balance already impaired due to the large amount of alcohol flooding her system; she fell back against whoever this was. A deep chuckle was echoing in the chill night air and further inciting that anger into pure, white-hot rage.

"L-let me g-go. O-or you'll b-be s-sorry," she slurred as she attempted to pull away from the man.

Again the guy just chuckled. Growling, Kagome let her body go still, glad that the liquor made it lax. Then she went into action; her mind blurred a bit with the haze of the Whiskey, she lifted her foot and stomped it down on the guy's foot. Apparently, taking him by surprise and his hold on her loosened. Then she spun and almost toppled over as she tried to shove him away from her. Another growl was coming from deep within her.

"Bitch! What the hell do you think you are doing? Just come along quietly, and I assure you that you'll enjoy yourself," the man said.

This had Kagome curling her lip in a sneer at the man as she _tried_ to spit at him. Only to have it dribble down her chin. She was causing the jerk before to laugh and grab at her again. Already she had prepared for this attempt. Raising one arm, she swatted his hand away, while lifting the opposite leg to kick, which sent her balance, precarious at best now, over the edge. Something the man had been waiting for as she was slowed and losing control of her body quickly, as his arm flung out and caught her across the face.

Brilliant white light exploded across her vision as pain ricocheted around inside of her head. Kagome gasped, getting angrier as she let the barrier drop around her Reiki to flood her system. It would cause problems, but she was damn sure that the bastard just gave her a concussion. Raising her hand to punch back, she heard two shouts, then flashes of green, black, with dirty blond and brown, as she twisted to fight off the two new possible assailants.

Just to have a deep, quiet voice that was deadly sounding in her ear. Reiki coursing down her arms and into her hands, enhancing her strength, she reached out and grasped at the man's arm and pulled him towards her, curling her shoulder down into his chest as he was shorter than her. She saw a flash of blue in her blurred vision as she attempted to toss him. Only to have her body spun and held against a thin chest. Where the pain finally took hold and her Reiki was subconsciously put behind the barrier again, she saw a flash of what looked like an off shade of amethyst.

"Hey... hey... stay with us." a voice seemed to say to her.

But Kagome couldn't anymore. It would be all her fault if something terrible happened to her. The world went dark as her body went limp. Fate hated her at times. And yesterday was supposed to be a happy day. That was her last thought as Kagome let her consciousness sink into oblivion.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 3 Waking up is Difficult to do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa; nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

Her mind was still foggy as it dragged itself back to the land of the living. Kagome tried a few times to open her eyes, finding her lids to be little mini bricks of lead. It was annoying, as she opened her mouth and tasted the nasty after taste of too many whiskey sours, on top of being almost bone dry. Groaning as she finally was able to get her eyes to crack enough, just to squeeze them shut again. It was bright in her room.

At the thought, she realized it was wrong. She was forcing her mind to cooperate with her as she recalled the events of Saturday. She had found out Inuyasha was cheating. Seeing it first hand, then going to a bar on the more seedy side of Tokyo and getting smashed and then leaving the bar. From there, it got a bit blurry before her mind so politely slammed her with the struggle of an ass who thought to take advantage of her drunk. Then... then there had been more, and she had tried to fight, but then it was black. Panic swelling in her chest Kagome snapped her eyes open, flinching a little this time as the light filtered in.

A quick look around the room told her she was not in a hotel or motel room that this was someone's home. If the pale blue walls with a mix of Star Wars, Star Trek, and Deep Space Nine posters, along with a few basketball posters on the wall, were any indication. This was so not good. She was going to catch hell for this stunt. And she could hear what they would say to her already. Groaning as she rolled onto her side, Kagome slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.

Feeling the world tilt as her stomach lurched. Again she closed her eyes, concentrating on the little place in her mind as she lowered the barrier on her Reiki. She was letting it flood through her system, purifying the last of the effects of her binge out of her body. Once it was done, she stuffed it back behind that barrier. Since she had no clue, who had _helped_ her enough to bring her to their home, she'd be screwed if they were demonic in nature. More so with the faint images of an off amethyst and sapphire blue flashes, she recalled before passing out. Opening her eyes, she looked at the small clock on the nightstand table, seeing it was after eleven am.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling, Miss?"

Whipping her head around so fast, Kagome felt her neck crack as her eyes crossed. There standing against the doorframe was a tall man with boyish features, a long dark-blond braid. The smile on his face had his eyes, which were that off amethyst, sparkle as he stared in amazement at her. Opening her mouth to speak, Kagome snapped it shut and did her best to produce some spit to wet it. When she felt it was sufficient, she started to open her mouth to speak, just to shut it as a phone rang out somewhere else in the house.

Reminding her that she had turned her phone off while at the bar. She was ignoring all the text and phone calls from her friends. From... him. Eyes were going wide as she began to look around the room for her purse frantically. Kagome started to curse colorfully under her breath before sliding off the bed, onto her hands and knees in search for it.

"Uh... okay..."

Peeking up at the man, she saw another standing next to him. This one had short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that were similar to her own. His face was dour, reminding her of her bosses.

"I am sorry for being rude, but my purse!" Kagome stated her panic clearly in her voice.

The brown-haired man came in and knelt and reached under the bed. Her eyes followed where he was reaching to see that her purse was there along with her shoes and socks. Flushing in embarrassment as she took her purse from him when he offered it. Only to pause and grab his arm when she saw a faint blue-black bruise on his upper arm. Hard to miss with his pale skin and wearing a loose dark green wife beater. Her mind supplied her, trying to judo flip someone.

"Oh, my... I... did I do that? If so, I am so so so so sorry, sir!" she whimpered.

An amused laugh came from the doorway. Making Kagome narrow her eyes as the blue-eyed man jerked his arm from her with enough force that she almost toppled face-first into his thin chest — making her give him a hard look.

"Don't worry about it Miss, it is not often that someone can get one up on Heero here," the amethyst eyed man said.

"It doesn't matter. I was drunk. Adrenaline pumping and I attacked someone who was... trying to help me. There is no excuse for my actions other than my stupidity," Kagome said, her voice showing how she was feeling, grumpy.

The blue-eyed man blinked once before turning and walking out of the room and pausing to whisper something to the amethyst eyed man. Who frowned, suddenly serious as he nodded in understanding. She was making Kagome feel awkward and curious all in one go. Deciding it was none of her business, she quickly dug her phone out of her purse and held the power button, turning it on. The T-mobile jingle playing, before several pings of various tones rang out in a constant stream for a few seconds.

"Hey, uh... Miss? Can we drop you off somewhere?"

She looked up at the two men, who were watching her as horror flooded her system. Glancing back at her phone, then back up, Kagome couldn't help it; she started to cry hysterically.

"What is wrong? Miss?" the Amethyst eyed man asked.

"_**It's Monday! I am so dead! My boss is going to kill me!**_" she wailed as she slunk back to her knees, not noticing the two perplexed men looking at her.

* * *

Kagome sat in the back of the simple black Honda Civic. The two men, Heero and Duo, had offered to take her and drop her off where she wanted. Of course, she had chosen work. And thus now they were zipping at a fast, dangerous speed through downtown Tokyo. It was now midday, meaning that there were a lot of pedestrians walking around on their lunch break. But in her mind, this was for the best.

Though, if she wanted to be smart, she would have texted Sango and Miroku, then her boss. Who was more than likely going to try and skin her alive, both figuratively and literally? Worrying him like that. Instead, she figured she'd just show up at the office and let him and the others see first hand that she was okay. And conveniently use Heero and Duo had a buffer. Because there was no way the almighty and all-powerful boss of her would harm innocent bystanders, let alone humans. It would be breaking several of the laws in place.

"Uh, turn here and show the guard my passcard I handed you when we got in the car," she said as she began to fidget by bouncing her feet off the floor of the car.

It took only seconds before they were in the private parking for employees on the upper floors. Once, she directed them to the spot where she usually left her bicycle when she rode it to work, shrugging at the pointed look both guys gave her. Kagome slipped out of the car and tried to smooth down her very wrinkled blouse and blue jeans.

"So, you think you can escort me up before heading to your job?" Kagome asked.

Two silent head nods had her smiling as she held her hand out for her passcard. Turning, she tried her best not to run to the private Elevator. Kagome let her mind go over what Duo had told her because Heero was so like her boss and didn't talk unless he had something to input, that they were Private Investigators. Damn good ones that were always helping the Tokyo Police, and on occasion, the government.

Swiping her pass over the scanner before leaning in and letting the laser get her retina. Kagome tried to figure out how to explain things without causing more of a ruckus than she already had. Disappearing for over twenty-four hours with no checking in was a huge no-no. So, as the Elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Kagome stepped into the spacious metal box, watching as Heero and Duo did.

"So, you like a VIP or something, Kagome?" Duo asked as the doors slid shut, and the Elevator began to move.

"Or something," she replied, smiling easily at him.

Frankly, she liked him. Both had auras that said they'd been through some shit. Had to kill to survive at one point. But it didn't detract from their honest-straight-to-the-point personalities. She could easily respect both of these men. Trust them as well. It was not hard to see, though their aura's cemented it, they were people of their word.

"Right," Duo said, giving a low chuckle just as the Elevator came to a stop making him blink.

She was laughing softly, hearing the nervous edge to it as she stepped out. She loved that the Elevator was a lot faster than a normal one. Since one didn't suffer slowness in any shape or form. Looking around the large top floor, she saw that Sango and Miroku's joint office door was closed though muffled voices were coming through. Meaning they were arguing again. While the main office door, behind an empty desk, she usually occupied suddenly opened. She was giving a sheepish grin at the cold golden gaze pinning her where she stood.

"All three of you into my office now."

There was no mistaking the subdued anger in his voice. Or at least to Kagome as she practically ran into the office once Sesshomaru moved out of the way. Wisely she kept her head down, not meeting his gaze. Peeking back as subtly as she could, she saw both Heero and Duo walking towards the office. Their faces blank, though their auras were jumping at the fact they had just been commanded, not asked, outright commanded to enter the office like troublesome children.

Once the door was shut, Kagome stood directly in front of his desk. Duo and Heero stood on either side of her. Both looked like they were relaxed and unconcerned while she was tense as Sesshomaru made his way over to them and sat in his chair.

"Who are these two, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked/demanded.

"Oh, well... this is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. They helped me and brought me here," she said, smiling widely.

The flat look she got for her answer after he flicked his golden eyes to either guy on each side of her. Kagome saw the shock in his aura as well as the way the corners of his eyes tightened for but a fraction of a second.

"Hn, you two work faster than I was told. Since I just called you only two hours ago. Though, I am sure that there is a reason you are in the company of my secretary and family friend and ward," Sesshomaru stated. "Do any of you care to explain?"

Kagome wasn't fooled; she could tell that this was another command. And he was twice as angry than she had initially assessed. For him to state who and what she was to him was a jab at her — reminding her that what she did reflected on him. Hanging her head, she mumbled a soft apology and began to tell her tale and airing her dirty laundry to her two saviors, who Sesshomaru had called to find her sorry ass. Irony, pure, and simple irony.

* * *

The office was silent after everything was said and done. By this time, Sesshomaru had called in Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, who was currently on Heero's shoulder and nuzzling him affectionately, which was odd, since the two-tailed Demon Cat didn't like anyone who didn't work there. It was adorable as well since he wasn't reacting at all to the affection he was giving though his aura was calm and very pleased.

"I see. And nothing else happened to you, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No," she replied, keeping it short and straightforward.

"That is good. Extremely foolish of you, but good," Sesshomaru stated.

"That doesn't excuse Inuyasha being a certifiable asshole. Nor Kagome's cousin either. Both were going behind her back for the gods only know how long." Sango snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Peeking over at her best friend, Kagome hoped that she wouldn't keep bitching. A furious and angry Sesshomaru she could handle. And it was a good thing that he had calmed down over the course of the last three hours. But him getting pissed off because of his half-brother would make the rest of her day completely miserable.

"Now, now, Sango, we have to trust our boss to do what is right. You know how he hates drama in general. And this is now considered workplace drama," Miroku said in his soothing voice, trying to appease Sango.

There was a long drawn out silence as they all just stared at each other. They were leaving Kagome wondering if the God's were hating on her again. Because if they were, she could always be that evil, devious brat and pull out the little bauble they had given her to take care of. Reminding them, and everyone else for that matter, that she was not to be taken lightly.

"Uh, I know that it probably isn't any of my business, but I think that Dog person you keep mentioning should be drug through some mud and humiliated," Duo stated, his voice low and soft. "When in a committed relationship, you don't fuck around and screw with the person who you are supposed to love. And while I have only known Kagome for a few hours, that hse has been awake; she is a really sweet, honest person. Undeserving of such treatment."

Her face felt so hot at his comment. Just as Heero gave a slow, single nod of his head in agreement, it was outright embarrassing. Moreso because she knew they both meant it. At times being a Miko and able to read auras sucked ass. That and Miroku being able to as well, due to being a Buddhist Monk, didn't help. Especially with the wide, cheesy grin on his face.

"Monk, I'd get rid of that smile before this Sesshomaru removes it for you," Sesshomaru stated. "And you are right; it is not any of your business. But your opinions are noted. Now that we are done, I will pay you for your services."

At this, Kagome knew that She, Sango, and Miroku were dismissed. Giving a full bow at the waist, she turned to leave the office. Only to pause as the door was thrown open and there stood the person they'd all just been discussing.

"Wench, where the fuck you been? Do you know how worried I was? That you even freaked out the ice prick there?" Inuyasha said in his usual brash manner.

The urge to sit him was so strong, but she refrained with Heero and Duo there. Instead, she stiffened her back and stared him down. If he wasn't wearing the protective charm to blend in and look human, she knew his ears would be flat against his head at her look.

"Keh, don't get uppity with me," He groused.

"I doubt you were that worried, Inuyasha. Especially since you were busy with my cousin Kikyo at that little cafe, you refused to take me to... on our three year anniversary," Kagome said, her voice cold.

The way his eyes went wide before his face turned red was telling. Not wanting to let him get a word in edgewise, Kagome walked towards him and jabbed a finger in his chest before dragging it up to the subjugation beads and feeling how erratic his heart was beating at the silent threat.

"I saw it with my own eyes. And the little lady who runs the produce shop across the street said you two had been meeting for a while now. Every Saturday," she hissed before dropping her hand and stepping around him and out the door.

"Miko, I think it would be best if you waited at your desk while I finished business with these two once you all vacate my office. I need to talk to you some more," Sesshomaru requested, his voice almost polite.

"Yes, Sir," she replied as she stepped out and went to sit at her desk.

Watching as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed her out. Inuyasha was bringing up the end of the line. His gold eyes were looking at her balefully. Inuyasha was not happy. When he stopped at her desk, looking down at her, she waited. Knowing he would try to play on her kindness and sentimental side.

"Kagome, please..." He started only to stop when she smacked her hands on the top of her desk.

"I told you from the beginning the things I won't abide by Inuyasha. And you did two of the three," Kagome growled low in her throat. "You lied and cheated on me. And with my cousin. So, you have nothing to say. Don't worry; I will be getting my clothes and personal effects from the apartment before the day is done and moving back in with my mother. I have already informed her of this and why."

The soft, plaintive whine from Inuyasha made her want to soothe him. But she knew that would not happen. By doing those two things, he had hurt her. While not physical, it still inflicted pain on her that would not be easily taken away. She had told him that if he no longer wanted to be in the relationship or found someone new to tell her and she'd set him free. And that she couldn't abide by liars, they were scum. And never hurt her. She'd had her fair share of hard knocks, and he knew it.

After a few minutes of very tense silence, Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked to the Elevator, not even sparing her a glance before getting on. So, the moment the door shut, Kagome was set upon by Sango and Miroku in a fierce hug and comforting words as she waited for Sesshomaru to finish his business and call for her again. While she mentally debated if she should have just stayed in bed, pretending to be asleep?

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 4 A Not So Small Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters; that right belongs to Katsuyuki Sumizawa. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the Original Characters (OCs) in this story though.**

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the computer screen, trying to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. But right now, all she could do was keep a smile firmly in place and stare blankly with her hands on her keyboard as she waited for the elevator to ding and the doors opened to let the last two people she wanted to see step out. Really, if she could, Kagome would bind her powers until she needed them. Hell, she had broached that topic a few times and each time been shot down with a ferocity that left her speechless and feeling cold. Then again... her real job, not this cover she played, needed her powers as she was Asia's top Miko-hunter.

Taking a deep breath as she heard the ding of the elevator coming to a halt, Kagome looked at the paperwork and began to type once more. This did need to get done before she left for the night, as she had her mission to do. A demon had gone rogue and was causing major issues all over Tokyo. And the lower echelon workers had not been able to keep the trail of this particular Demon. They were slippery, and once it realized that it was being tailed, vanished. Though the setting and where it caused its mischief were in a relatively localized area of downtown Akihabara district.

When a cough drew her gaze up, Kagome just blinked and pointed to the office door behind her — indicating that they should just go on in. This earned her a slight disdainful sniff before she watched her cousin Kikyo walk on by, a slight upward tilt of her lips seeming to mock her. There was no love lost between them before this incident, and there wasn't now. For the life of her, Kagome didn't know what had made Kikyo hate her so.

"You could at least be polite and greet people."

Arching an eyebrow, Kagome pointed once more, knowing that Kikyo was waiting at the door.

"Gods, you have to be such a fucking bitch?"

This had Kagome looking back down at her screen, ignoring her now ex-boyfriend and childhood friend completely. And she didn't have to look at him to know he was hurt and getting angry to the point of irrationality. When he gave a loud, rude grunt before stomping toward the door, Kagome allowed a smile to appear on her lips. She was well aware of why they were called up. When they both came out of that office, Kagome was sure that they'd both be in a nasty mood. They wanted the job that Sesshomaru put her on solo.

It had been over a month since the incident as she had come to call it. The wound was still there; it hurt. But the first thing she had done after taking a few days to move into her mother's house again, glad that Sesshomaru had made it so that Inuyasha wouldn't be at their formerly shared apartment when she collected her belongings. The moment she was back at work, Kagome had done something that killed her inside.

But it had to be done, there was no trust there, and submitted the appropriate forms to break off her partnership with Inuyasha, making a point to fill out the candidate list of new partners for him. All she wrote was Kikyo's name.

By the end of that day, all three were standing in Sesshomaru's office, and it was done and over with. Of course, Inuyasha had whined and pleaded with her. Then he got belligerent and demanded why she was doing this. Turning to him, it had been very satisfying, as well as painful, to tell him that as a Miko-hunter, she couldn't work with someone who she couldn't trust. That a team was formed and that trust was the lifeline that let each have the others back. And that if he could lie to her, use her as he did, then she couldn't trust him. Seeing his golden eyes go wide as Kikyo made a snide comment, Kagome shook her head and left.

But the solo missions she had been on were not too hard. And her specialty was tracking and cornering rogue Demons that threatened to break the peace that was held. Normal Humans didn't know about Demons or those that were either Magically or Spiritually blessed. That the peace treaty from seven hundred years ago that Midoriko had created with the help of the four Lords of Japan so that Demons wouldn't hunt and kill humans indiscriminately. And Kagome was proud to say she was a direct descendant of the woman that she could call Midoriko, her great grandmother.

* * *

It was over an hour later when the door behind her opened again, and she could tell by the way both aura were dancing wildly that neither were happy. Kagome didn't look up at them as they walked by her desk, or preferably one did while the other stopped. She kept on shutting down her computer, making sure to lock the files so no one could hack them easily. When a low growl was directed at her, Kagome paused for a few seconds before continuing shutting down her station and readying herself to leave for the night.

Again she was growled at, this time louder and more threatening. At this, Kagome finally glanced up into pink-tinted eyes and said nothing, waiting for the verbal shit-storm that was to come.

"You did this!" Inuyasha hissed at her. "You knew we wanted this job to hunt the rogue down. And now we are being denied it. What the fuck is wrong with you, Kagome? Do you feel like you have to be underhanded and sneaky and suck my brother's dick to get back at us? Can't you be happy for us? Let the past go? Instead of screwing us out of a prime job!"

Once he trailed off, chest heaving as she continued to watch him struggle with controlling his inner Demon. And internally, she was shocked that she didn't feel sorry for him. If anything, Kagome was feeling pity that he was so pathetic and childish though his last few sentences were a low blow.

"No, I did not do this. In fact, after receiving and reviewing the request, I immediately forwarded it to Sesshomaru. Leaving that decision in his hands, I had nothing to do with it," She replied calmly. "And as far as I know, there is nothing wrong with me... Except you constantly getting in my face acting like an immature child who is over seventy-five years of age. Making wild accusations about illicit things that I have never done, nor would consider. But I am beginning to think that it is because you do have a moral conscience and feel something called guilt, Inuyasha."

The way his face turned red, Kagome waited for him to explode. When he lunged for her, Kagome didn't hesitate to put up a shield of pure Reiki. The howl that came from Inuyasha as his hands were burnt as he was sent flying didn't make her feel any better. Though she was just tired of this game, he was trying to play. He wanted his cake and to eat it too. Real-life was not like that. He lied to her, cheated on her. The only thing that would have compounded that whole thing was to beat her physically.

"You hurt him after provoking him!"

Turning her gaze to her cousin, who now knelt by Inuyasha, Kagome arched an eyebrow and lifted her hand and pointed to the dark domes that sat in all four corners of the top floors' central area.

"No, I did not. I replied to Inuyasha with the truth, Kikyo," Kagome replied. "Those record audio as well as visuals. I am done playing your twisted little game and him seeking pity and then getting angry and violent with me when I don't give it. You two were dating behind my back. All he had to do, and I told him this the first day we started to date, that if he found someone new to tell me and I would let him go."

The baleful look that Kikyo sent her as Inuyasha sat up, a small pained whimper coming from him as he looked at her. The charm that hides his demon heritage was gone thanks to him, touching her barrier, and the pink that had colored his golden eyes were also gone.

"Kagome, you know you're not to use your Reiki in the building," Sesshomaru said. "I see my brother had to be petty and provoke you, and you fell for it again? And you, Kikyo, say not a damn thing. I heard the whole thing, and if you two don't leave, I will strip both of your statuses as Hunters and blacklist you in the community. Your petty childishness is grating on my nerves. Stay away from Kagome, or I will let her let loose all that she keeps bottled inside on the two of you."

Kagome blinked as she looked up at Sesshomaru. The cold mask on his face appeared to belied the anger that was radiating from him in waves. It didn't help his aura was lashing out at her and the others as she let her head hang in acknowledgment of the rebuke. And she knew that Kikyo was well aware that they'd pushed Sesshomaru too far because he was one of the international leaders of their organization and not one to threaten without meaning it. So, in a rustle of fabric, she heard them rush into the open and waiting elevator as she listened to a soft gasp.

* * *

Her mood had not improved much after leaving the office an extra hour later. Sesshomaru demanded she go work off some of her frustration in his private training area. And she gladly did so, except now she was sore in more than a few areas because he had decided to join her. Though she was grateful that he would spar with her, it was an honor as since she was still human, beneath him.

Letting a smile across her face as she recalled him being especially vocal about how his brother was an idiot to think he'd let a human, even one he respected, to put their mouth anywhere near his shaft. That was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back, and Kagome had fallen to the ground laughing hysterically, kicking the ground as he stood there looking utterly indignant at her.

Kagome paused as she felt something make her senses tingle. Sliding into a nearby alley and pressing up against the dirty wall, Kagome masked her presence as best she could. It took only a few minutes before that tingling of her senses began to go haywire as someone ran right by her in a hurry. The smile on her face grew wider, showing her teeth off clearly in a predatory manner. With great care and staying masked, Kagome began her pursuit. This was a demon in human guise and running while looking a mix of arrogant, cocky, and fearful. Something had spooked it, and she hoped that this was the rogue that needed to be caught.

Darting through the crowds, dodging the night goers of Akihabara was no easy feat due to the fact it was Friday night, and there were plenty of release events going on. Sighing softly to herself, Kagome sent out a small bit of her Reiki to brush against the in-guise-Demons aura. She was enjoying the hunt as he darted to the left and towards the back alleyways. Slowly she was herding him but felt as if something was off like someone was following her. And if it was Inuyasha or Kikyo, she didn't care if she got punished, she lashed out at them with her Reiki.

Slowing and pausing at the entrance of the alley, she peeked around the corner and then darted in. It was a dead-end, mentally she was congratulating herself for picking the right alley the first time. With care, Kagome kept placing her feet silently on the ground stalking the guy. For that was what it was, a male and now that she was closer to see through the illusion of the charm he wore, that it was a weasel demon. No big surprise there. Coming to a halt as she reached into the white haori top she wore, still hidden from the Demons' sight, Kagome pulled out a fuda and pumped in some of Reiki to activate the sealing script on it.

It was at that moment the Demon turned and looked directly at where she was standing. Kagome dropped the barrier protecting her and flung the fuda as it hissed something in its native tongue, something she didn't need a translator for as she began to pull another out as the first connected knocking it back into the wall and stunning it. She could tell that he was no easy walk in the park, and wanted to take no chances. But freezing him would be best, a worst-case scenario she'd have to make her Reiki into a bow and Purify him.

She was getting ready to throw the second fuda when footsteps entered the alley. Unable to stop, she threw it and started to turn when she heard a vaguely familiar voice. When she was finally able to see who had entered the alley, Kagome felt her eyes go wide as she saw the two men from a month ago. Her mind rapidly supplied her with the name's Heero and Duo, both private detectives that occasionally worked with the Tokyo Police Department.

The look of shock on their faces as they took in her appearance and then shifted their gaze to the Demon at the end of the alley, who was cursing up something fiercely in the Demonic language. Kagome knew that his charm was nulled the moment that the first fuda had hit him. It had been crudely made, not by an adequately trained miko, or even one who walked the path of light. This was not good because you could see the animalistic features now, and when he blinked, she knew they'd see the slitted pupil in maroon-colored eyes.

"Hey, Kagome... What are you doing here? And what is that thing?" Duo asked in his laid back manner. "Because those clothes were on the criminal that Heero and I were tracking for the Police Department."

Oh yeah, she was in trouble. In more way than one since they were normal humans, and seeing the supernatural was not something they'd be allowed to remember. When a low snarl came from behind her, Kagome realized that the Fuda had only been a temporary solution until she could get help here to apprehend the Demon without purifying him. But now, that was not an option as she turned to look at the Weasel Demon, whose eyes were red as it bared its fangs.

"Stupid humans, thank you for allowing me to break free..." he hissed as he darted forward, hands shifting to dangerous claws.

Kagome didn't think, she just reacted, figuring that the consequences could be damned as she brought her hands together as her body was being pulled back by one of the two men. Their bravado was misplaced as they wouldn't stand a chance against this man, though on the weaker end, he was still a full Demon.

"Midoriko, please guide my hands, and let the arrow fly true," She whispered as she pulled her hands apart, her Reiki manifesting and casting its lilac color across the dark alley walls.

The way the Demon tried to twist its body away from Heero, who had a small-caliber gun pointed at him as its deranged gaze met hers. Kagome let loose the arrow made from her Reiki and watched as it sailed through the air and nailed the Weasel Demon in one shoulder, due to it trying to twist out of the way. A small part of her was happy that she hadn't purified it, but now it was in pain. Meaning it was more dangerous as she called up another arrow and fired it at the other shoulder, using more Reiki this time to knock it back to the far wall.

"Uh.. what the hell!?" Duo exclaimed.

She ignored both of them as she released her Reiki and pulled out a sealing Fuda and pushed her Reiki into it and walked up to the Weasel demon who snarled and tried to bite her.

"By the covenants of our ancestors, I bind you until you have been properly judged," she intoned as she slapped it to the Demons forehead, causing him to go still, eyes reverting to that maroon color and dull.

Turning, she looked at Heero and Duo and gave a sheepish smile. Since that first meeting, with her sober, they'd kept in contact loosely.

"Explain," Heero demanded. Rolling her eyes, she raised a hand and showed him a single finger, indicating he should wait a moment.

Then reaching into a hidden pocket, she had sewed into midnight blue hakama's Kagome pulled out her cellphone and swiped her thumb in the pattern to unlock it. Within seconds she had it to her ear as it rang. This day was just shit for her, wasn't it?

"Hey, I caught the Rogue Demon," she said, not letting Sesshomaru say anything after answering his phone. "Apparently the Tokyo Police hired detectives to hunt down the criminal that has been causing all these disturbances" S

Kagome paused and listened patiently for him to say anything when he didn't, she continued.

"Well, the Demon is Weasel Clan. Tried to attack civilians, who were hired by the Tokyo Police... it was Heero and Duo, and uh... Sesshy, they saw me apprehend him..."

The continued silence had her shifting foot to foot as she met the eyes of Heero and Duo. Both were looking at her expectantly. When she finally got a response, she started to cry. It was short, concise orders to stay put, say nothing more, and to make sure that they didn't leave. The way their aura was dancing, Kagome knew that they were not going to leave any time soon, and she was in some serious trouble... and not just from her boss, but these two as well.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
